


in summary

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: <i>Stripper!Jensen works at a club where customers can take dancers to a private room and fuck them for a price. Security-guard!Jared is Jensen's boyfriend who enjoys hearing Jensen's detailed recap of his work shift while they have sex. Jensen doesn't really like his job, but sort of likes the way Jared goes crazy when he talks about him getting fucked by other men. In fact, the more humiliating Jensen's story of the night is, the hornier Jared gets.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in summary

"How many?"

Jared's voice is sleep-heavy as Jensen slides into bed next to him. It's not enough to disguise his interest though and Jensen runs a hand through his damp hair before leaning in to kiss him.

"Four," he says, counting back through the customers who'd shelled out that little bit extra to touch instead of watch. "Including Jeff."

A lazy smile spreads across Jared's face as he kisses him back. "Slut."

Jensen laughs against his lips. He gets called a slut plenty a work - along with 'bitch', 'whore', and whatever else strikes the customers' fancy - but there's always a fondness there when Jared says it, teasing rather than taunting.

It was weird at first, sucking dick at work then coming home to his boyfriend, but once Jared had made it clear he didn't mind hearing about Jensen's exploits, he'd quickly gotten used to it. The customers at work haven't changed -- they still enjoy inflicting as much humiliation and degradation as Jensen is willing to accept for the money -- but knowing that Jared gets off on it later helps Jensen get off on it a little more at the time.

Jared's dick is soft when Jensen slides down to straddle his hips. He's fresh from his shower and more than willing to let Jared dirty him up again as he kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear, "Where do you want me to start?"

Jared's hands move down to squeeze his ass as he says, "Who did you have?"

"Tom," Jensen says. "Then Milo and Justin together, and then Jeff to finish."

"Start with Tom," Jared says, smiling. "Did he spank you again?"

"Yep." Jensen's cheeks flush pink at the memory but the shame goes straight to his dick as he grinds back against Jared's cock. "He had me strip and then crawl to him. I had to rub my face against his crotch and beg him to spank me."

"Why did you beg him?"

Jensen licks his lips. "Because I'm a dirty little cumrag," he says, shivering at the memory of mouthing the same words against Tom's dick. "And I needed to be punished."

Jared groans. "Did he bend you over the table?"

"Nope," Jensen says, leaning down to kiss him again. "His lap. He spanked my ass twenty times with his bare hand and made me say thank you after each one." His ass still aches from the blows but the tingle of pain only makes him harder when Jared gropes his ass firmly. "I forgot to say thank you on the eighteenth one, so he gave me five more on the thighs as punishment."

"Good," Jared says, grinning. "Where did he come?"

"On my ass," Jensen says. "When he was done spanking me, he had me get on the podium and put my face on the floor so that my ass was in the air. Once he'd come on me, he made me stay there on display until the rest of his hour was up."

"I'm glad he's getting value for money," Jared teases and Jensen laughs as he lets Jared's hardening cock slide between his ass cheeks.

He prepped himself after his shower but doesn't let Jared slip inside yet as he indulges in the ability to control the pace of the sex, even as he tells Jared all about his daily submission to whoever can pay.

"You wanna hear about Jeff next?" he asks. "He said I should give you all the details."

Jared's eyebrows shoot up at that. Their relationship with their boss is unconventional at best but Jeff seems to have a pretty decent understanding of this aspect of Jared and Jensen's sex life and is more than happy to play into that.

"I'm all ears," Jared says, squeezing his ass again, and Jensen smirks.

"He had me suck on his balls."

Jared catches his lower lip between his teeth with a groan. His hips stutter upwards and Jensen raises himself up with a teasing grin to prevent him getting enough friction. Jared's hands settle on his hips, his palms slick with sweat, and his eyes are bright when he says, "C'mon, man."

"So impatient," Jensen says, rolling his eyes as he reaches back for Jared's dick. "I haven't even got to the one about me getting spit-roasted yet."

Jared whimpers, pitifully turned on, and Jensen relishes the dual rush of power and humiliation of the situation, even as he sinks down onto Jared's dick. 

Despite getting fucked earlier, he still has to breathe through the stretching burn of being filled up with Jared's cock. Heat races up his spine and he tips his head back with a moan at the familiar pleasure of taking Jared's dick.

"So," he says, breathless, "Jeff's balls. He had a call to make in his office and told me to stay under the desk and keep them in my mouth until he was done." He smiles, rolling his hips to sink lower onto Jared's dick. "They're not as big as yours but they're not small."

"Good to know," Jared says, groaning at the slide of his dick inside him.

Jensen shakes his head at the memory. "I was a goddamn mess by the end of it," he says. "He'd had me suck his dick before, so it was covered in spit and resting against my face the whole time, and I was drooling around his balls from having my mouth stretched so much."

There's a knowing glint in Jared's eyes when he asks, thrusting up, "Were you hard?"

Humiliation flares up again but Jensen doesn't lie. "So fucking hard. Jeff said ballwarmers don't get to come through -- he said I couldn't even jerk off until I got home to you."

"Hey, his loss is my gain," Jared says, stretching up to kiss him as Jensen spreads his knees wider on the bed to ride his dick faster. "I'm guessing he came?"

"On my face," Jensen admits, remembering the warm splatter of come on his lips and cheek. "He made me dance my last set without cleaning it off."

Jared chuckles. "I was wondering whose that was." He frowns. "Wait, so Milo and Justin were before Jeff?"

"And after Tom," Jensen says, sighing happily as pleasurable warmth began to build in his belly.

"I think you said something about double-teaming?" Jared asks, his smile wide and relaxed as he fucks into him.

"I think I said spit-roasting," Jensen says. "They put me on all fours on the podium and Justin fucked my ass while Milo fucked my mouth." He licks his lips and rolls his hips. "Then they switched."

"Whose dick is bigger?"

"Justin's," Jensen says without hesitation. "But Milo is rougher. He made me beg like a dog before he'd fuck my face and he slapped me with his cock when I didn't do it well enough."

From Jared's groan, Jensen can tell he's getting closer and he lets himself ride his cock faster as the pull of stimulation and humiliation drags him closer towards his release.

"They put a tie around my neck like a leash," he says, shamefully turned on at the thought. "Milo kept pulling on it when he was fucking me from behind. They jerked me off while they were fucking and then Justin made me beg to be allowed to come." His cheeks flush a deeper red. "He wouldn't take his cock out of my mouth first so I had to beg like that, with my mouth stuffed full of dick."

"Fuck," Jared gasps, eyes bright and cheeks pink. "Did they let you come?"

"In the end," Jensen says, close to coming again. "Milo came on my back first, then they let me come all over the podium. They didn't take the leash off until they'd made me lick it clean."

"Jesus-"

Arching up beneath him, Jared comes with a cry. The hot rush of come inside him is a first for the night and as Jensen thinks about the last few minutes of his session with Milo and Justin, about Justin coming on Milo's shoes and ordering Jensen to lap it up like a dog, he can't hold out any longer either.

He comes, spilling over Jared's stomach in thick splashes and sinking back onto his cock with a satisfied groan. His thighs are trembling with the combined exertion of dancing on stage all night and holding himself up, and once the aftershocks die down, he lets Jared's dick slide free of his ass to slump on the bed next to him.

Their breathing is synchronised and heavy for the next long moment but when Jensen looks over, Jared's smiling at him. "So," he says, exhausted but sincere, "did you have a good day at work?"

Smiling, Jensen cuddles in closer to steal a kiss as he says honestly, "It's much better in hindsight."


End file.
